Currently, as portable electronics are widely used, electroacoustic transducers, serving as important acoustic devices, are widely used as well, and the electroacoustic transducers are required to be adjusted correspondingly due to relatively higher requirements on output power and sensitivity of electroacoustic components for electronics at present. In prior art, in order to increase the output power of the electroacoustic transducers, a dual magnetic circuit structure is generally used, wherein the dual magnetic circuit structure comprises a central magnet located at the central position of a yoke and edge magnets located at the edge positions of the yoke, and the central magnet, the edge magnets and the yoke are typically fixedly combined by bonding. The magnetic circuit system forms a closed magnetic field, so that the voice coil is subjected to force in the magnetic gap formed by the magnetic circuit system and vibrates up and down, and further vibrates a vibrating diaphragm to generate sound.
As for the above electroacoustic transducer with a dual magnetic circuit structure, the central magnet and the edge magnets attract each other, and the central magnet and the edge magnets are fixed only by being fixedly combined with the yoke. However, in the magnetic circuit system with such a structure, the firmness of bonding between the central magnet, the edge magnets and the yoke tends to be insufficient, which tends to cause the edge magnets and the central magnet to attach together due to the edge magnets approaching the central magnet, thereby causing defects in the products. Thus, there is a demand for improving the electroacoustic transducer with such a structure to eliminate the above defects.